1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display element, a display apparatus and a method of fabricating a display element. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a color display element, a color display apparatus and a method of fabricating a color display element.
2. Description of Related Art
The electronic book is one of the products which are most talked about in the market. The advantages of the electronic book include lightweight, thin thickness and low power consuming. Further, it is easy to be carried and possesses environmental consciousness. Currently, most of the electronic books use the technology of electronic ink. The electronic ink is mainly comprised of a plurality of microcapsules. Each of the microcapsules is a transparent capsule enclosing black particles, white particles and a transparent electrophoresis solution. The electric charge type of the charges carried by the black particles is different from the electric charge type of the charges carried by the white particles. Thus, with the changes of the applied electric field, the black particles and the white particles migrate along different directions in the transparent capsule. According to the color of the particles close to the user in the capsules at different locations of the electronic book, it displays a black-and-white frame.
However, the aforementioned method only makes the electronic book displaying the black-and-white frame and further limits the application range of the electronic ink. Currently, the color filter is additionally used in the electronic book to achieve the effect of the color display. However, the use of the color filter increases the manufacturing cost and decreases the brightness of the electronic book.